los caminos del destino
by kitsunerojos8
Summary: un pequeño two-shot sobre la pareja de narutoxshion, las visiones sobre el futuro preocupa el corazón de la joven y sera el rubio cabeza hueca quien lo sane
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto

Titulo: los caminos del destino

Tipo: TwoShot.

Género: Drama | Romance.

Raiting: M

Parejas: Naruto | Shion

La suavidad de la cama y el cansancio de su cuerpo le impedía levantarse, los molestos rayos del sol le daban directo a sus ojos que cerró con fuerza mientras gruñía con molestia, trato de darse la vuelta para evitar esos malditos rayos, "trato" es la palabra correcta ya que a intentarlo noto como su manos y piernas estaban encadenaras en la cama impidiendo sus movimientos.

—¿Mugyuu? —Murmuro confundido Naruto Uzumaki mientras veía como unas cadenas lo ataban de pies y manos — ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!

El joven Uzumaki gritaba exigiendo respuesta pero lo único que recibía era el silencio, a darse cuenta que sus griteríos no funcionaria de nada presto mas atención a su entorno explorando el cuarto en que estaba, no había cuadros o pinturas en las paredes los únicos muebles eran la cómoda cama de dos plaza, una silla a su lado y un pequeño escritorio, mirando por la ventana vio los rayos del sol y un hermoso paisaje afuera, una bella pradera a lo lejos y en la cercanías del edificio se veía una pequeña huertas con verduras y un corral con animales de campo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto en voz alta.

—Es un lugar secreto de Oni no Kuni, cariño—contesto una dulce voz femenina sorprendiendo al rubio de ojos celestes, miro hacia la puerta donde una joven de su edad con ojos claros de color lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que le mantiene atado al final con un arco. Vistiendo un corsé blanco, con una chaqueta de color amarillo mostaza, que se ve un poco grande para ella, y pantalones de color rojo, en sus manos traía una bandeja con un tazón y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—¿Shion? —pregunto atónico el chico mientras la susodicha sonreía dulcemente.

—Buenos días cariño, te he traído el desayuno —dijo la joven con calma mientras ponía la bandeja en el escritorio a lado de la cama y tomaba asiento en la silla —. Sé que te gusta desayunar ramen pero eso no es muy saludable amor, así que prepare un po…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estoy atado? —Interrumpió Naruto mientras miraba a la chica que había salvado de un rey demonio el día anterior — ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei o Sakura-chan?

—Shhh calma cariño, se que tienes muchas preguntas pero primero debes desayunar —dijo la chica restándole importancia a sus preguntas —. Te hice una linda ensalada de fruta use las frutas que crecen en el patio trasero, no te preocupes no tiene kiwi se que te infla la lengua cuando lo comes.

— ¿Shion qué es lo que ocurre? —insistió saber el Uzumaki hablando con seriedad mientras movía los brazos para librases de las cadenas pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles — ¿Por qué estoy encadenado?

— ¿No es obvio? Es para que no te vayas amor —contesto la joven sonriendo divertida como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida —. No era mi plan hacerlo pero si no tomo estas medidas te iras de mi lado, quise pensar que no lo harías que te quedaría conmigo pero pude ver como en todos esos casos te ibas dejándome sola —dijo la mujer bajando la mirada ocultando los ojos mientras hablaba en voz baja —. Te ibas de mi lado metiéndote en peligro, lastimándote y sufriendo sin que yo esté ahí para secar tus lágrimas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto el Uzumaki confundido, mirando a la mujer que tenía un aura deprimida mientras apretaba el tazón con la ensalada de fruta con fuerzas, a escuchar la voz del rubio rápidamente se calmo aflojando la presión al tazón y levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No es nada cielo, no te preocupes mientras esté aquí ese horrible destino no se cumplirá, porque después de todo tu me has mostrado que el destino puede ser cambiado —dijo Shion sonriendo mientras tomaba una cucharada de la ensalada de frutas y se la ofrecía a Naruto —. Abre la boca cariño.

— ¿Por qué me llamas cariño? —pregunto Naruto ignorando la cucharada que goteaba un poco de liquido en las sabanas.

—Pero que pregunta tan tonta, ¿no es así como una mujer debe dirigirse a su esposo? —Pregunto sonriendo con amabilidad con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas—. Ahora di ahhhh.

—¡¿Esposo?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás hablando?! —preguntó Naruto histérico mientras luchaba para romper las cadenas.

—Aun no es oficial pero en un futuro cercano lo seremos —dijo shion sonriendo un poco sonrojada pero su expresión se volvió un poco más oscura mientras miraba el suelo —. Aunque aún no he visto ese futuro, pero va a ocurrir me voy a asegurar de ello, no voy a permitir que esa mujer se salga con la suya.

Naruto se quedo en silencio viendo como Shion cambiaba de nuevo de ánimo mostrándose ahora con un aura fría y oscura mirando el vacío, la chica negó con la cabeza como si sacudiéndola esos oscuro sentimiento se fueran lo que pareció funcionar ya que ahora se veía sonriendo alegremente mientras acercaba la cuchara de nuevo hacia la boca del Uzumaki.

—Vamos cariño, hable la boca para que te de tu desayuno —pidió amablemente ofreciendo la cuchara.

—No tengo hambre —secamente dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a su acompañante en ese pequeño cuarto —. Shion libérame ahora mismo.

—No puedo hacer eso cariño —dijo la joven

—Shion sácame estas cadenas —exigió Naruto con firmeza.

—No puedo hac…

—¡sácame estas cadenas! —rugió Naruto moviendo los brazos frenético

—cariño… —dijo con tono pacificador la sacerdotisa

—¡Sácamelas ahora mismo! ¡Libérame! —Naruto no gritaba él aullaba desesperado como un animal salvaje, debido a todos los movimientos que hacia hizo que el tazón con frutas se cayese de la manos de la joven.

—Oh cielos —dijo simplemente la chica mirando el tazón roto en pedazo y los pedazos de fruta esparcido por el suelo, se quedo mirando el desastre en silencio mientras Naruto seguía gritando exigiendo su libertad y lanzando maldiciones.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sácame estas putas cadenas! —Naruto normalmente no diría esas groserías pero la furia y la confusión que tenia le impedía controlarse, no entendía el por qué pasaba esto o por que Shion lo trataba de esa forma tan extraña llamándolo cariño o cielo, quería respuesta y la obtendría aunque tuviese que usar la fuerza, trato de concentrar chakra en sus brazos para romper las cadenas y ser libre, nuevamente "trato" es el termino correcto ya que cuando lo intento siento un fuerte ardor en el pecho haciendo que grite de dolor

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Rugió Naruto moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro golpeando con su puños la cama y pataleando como un loco, sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese en llamas —¡SSSSHHIIIOOOOOONNNNN!

Mientras Naruto gritaba el nombre de la chica esta estaba en silencio mirando los trozos del tazón en el suelo, su flequillo escondía sus ojos y su cuerpo estaba tenso y quieto apenas se veía el movimiento de su respiración que era lenta y silenciosa.

—¡Haz que se detenga! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Shioooooonnnn! —suplicaba Naruto desesperado mientras lagrimas de dolor caía por sus ojos.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Shion levantando la cabeza mirando para todos lados confusa como si no supiera como llego a ese lugar —. Así que solo fue… sabía que mi Naruto no haría eso.

Shion lanzo un suspiro de alivio pero a escuchar los gritos del Uzumaki rápidamente saco unas pastillas del bolsillo y tomaba el jugo de naranja.

—Toma cariño te harán sentir mejor —dijo mientras sin esperar respuesta metía a la fuerza la pastilla dentro de la boca del chico y lo obligaba a tragarla con ayuda del jugo de naranja que debido a los movimientos de Naruto la mayor parte mancho las sabanas, el piso y al propio Naruto y Shion.

—Tranquilo cielo ya va a pasar —dijo Shion tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto que empezaba a calmarse esforzándose para respirar —. Ese jutsu es realmente fuerte, no me sorprende que lo usen en esa prisión en la que fuiste ¿o la que iras? No espera tu no iras ahí porque ahora estás conmigo cariño —dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de nuestro héroe.

—tuu tuu —trataba de hablar Naruto pero su cabeza de daba vuelta y se sentía mareado.

—Pobrecito —dijo con lastima la sacerdotisa mientras acariciaba el cabello puntiagudo del Gennin quien estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco—. Me parte el alma verte así, pero si no hago esto el dolor que sufrirás será mil veces peor, he visto lo que te espera un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, cuando combinamos nuestra energías para vencer a Moryo, mi clarividencia solo puede ver tu futuro, todos tus futuros todas las posibilidades lo que sucederá o lo que puede suceder si se cambia ciertas cosas, te he visto llorar de dolor y reír con alegría, te he visto sufrir y disfruta, amar y odiar, maldecir y perdonar, luchar pero nunca darte por vencido, he visto distintos futuros, distintos caminos, pero en todos ellos caminaste con la frente en alto lleno de determinación y sin la menor duda aun cuando las cosas iban de mal en peor, es cierto que en ocasiones caíste en la oscuridad pero aun así pudiste levantarte luchando por tus sueños.

Mientras hablaba Shion acariciaba las mejillas de Naruto y lentamente acercaba su rostro.

—Es por tu determinación, por tu risa, por tu voluntad de fuego que yo te amo con toda mi alma, te ame cuando luchamos contra ese demonio y te amó ahora, y en cualquier futuro que estemos yo te amare, porque tú eres mi Naruto y juntos formaremos nuestro propio destino, aun cuando mis ojos aun no pueden ver ese futuro mi corazón lo siente —se confeso la chica dando un suave beso en los labios de su amado quien no pudo resistir mas y fue llevado a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Descansa cariño, sé que la idea de vivir aquí no te agrade al principio pero yo haré que cambies de opinión, juntos vamos a formar nuestro propio destino, pero ahora voy a limpiar este desastre—dijo Shion mientras miraba el caos en el suelo —. Voy a buscar algo para limpiar tu duerme tranquilo.

Con una sonrisa Shion fue hacia la puerta volteándose para ver al chico quien dormía tranquilamente en la cama, su sonrisa vacilo un poco mientras recordaba distintos futuros del joven que tanto amaba, la muerte de su sensei, la destrucción de la aldea, su reencuentro con su padre, su enfrentamiento con el kiubi y su reunión con su madre, su pelea contra un ejército de zombies y luchar contra Madara su pelea contra una diosa y su enfrentamiento final con su mejor amigo, recordó también distintos futuros donde el kiubi ganaba, donde jiraiya seguía vivo, donde lo expulsaban de la aldea culpándolo por la tragedia que trajo Pain, a Madara salir victorioso, a la diosa cortándole la cabeza, a Sasuke matándolo o el matando al Uchiha, las posibilidades eran infinitas y ella no estaba segura cual era real y cual no, cual se haría realidad y cual nunca sucedería.

—no voy a permitir que sufras, estarás conmigo y haremos una familia, seremos una mejor familia de la que tendrías con esa mujer. —dijo Shion pronunciando con desprecio al recuerdo de esa mujer que se parecía un poco a ella —. Pobrecito seguramente usaste a esa mujer para sustituirme pero eso no será necesario, yo siempre estaré a tu lado cariño.

Lentamente cerraba la puerta sin dejar de ver dormir al ninja de Konoha cuyo conciencia se había perdido.

—Siempre —fue lo último que dijo cerrando la puerta dejando al Uzumaki solo.

Solo en ese pequeño cuarto.

.

.

.

 **Bien mis queridos amigos y amigas esto será un Two-shot así que será solo de dos capítulos, este fic es un reto para san Valentín del foro dz, no pude entregar mi trabajo a tiempo así que no gane pero aun así lo termine y ahora lo publico aquí también para que disfruten de esta tierna y bella historia de amor.**

 **¿No es bello el inocente y dulce amor de una joven enamorada? ¿Cual será la respuesta de Naruto? ¿Podrán ambos transitar en el mismo camino? ¿O terminara en tragedia?  
todas esas respuesta la verán en el próximo y ultimo capítulo con esto me despido, nos leemos luego queridos amigos y amigas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo compañeros y compañeras veo que quieren más de esta hermosa historia de amor, bien sin mucho preámbulo se la dejo pero debo advertirle que en esta parte hay una escena…un poco violenta pero solo un poquito no voy a poner advertencia pero se darán cuenta cuando inicie.**

Sus sentidos aun no habían vuelto de todo, podría sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro y la seda de las sabanas, pero aun no podría ver completamente y escuchaba entrecortada las palabras de la joven a su lado pero lo que alcanzaba a oír hacia que los pelos de su nuca se ponga de punta.

—…espero que primero tengamos una niña—hablo una joven chica de cabello rubio claro y unos bellos ojos lavanda—entiendo que tú quieras un niño cariño pero no te preocupes podemos tener ambos.

—ummm—trato de hablar el joven adolecente de cabellera rubia su rostro se veía soñoliento y babeaba mucho de la comisura de sus labios— Ummm ahh

—Naruto cielo, aun no te recuperas de los efectos de esa droga, trata de no esforzarte.—dijo la joven con un tono de regaño—Se que Neji-kun es un buen amigo tuyo y además de que es un buen tipo pero no quiero que nuestros hijos tengan su nombre en su honor, no quiero que nuestros pequeños tengan el menor parecido con los mocosos de _**esa mujer**_

—sh-sh-shion—Pudo decir con dificulta Naruto Uzumaki un joven Genin de 16 años de edad miembro de la aldea de Konoha.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? —pregunto la joven preocupada—Realmente odio verte en este estado.

—A-agu…a—con sumo esfuerzo el Uzumaki pudo decir esa palabra que tanto anhelaba, su garganta se sentía seca y rasposa ni siquiera cuando estuvo en los desierto de Suna tuvo tanta sed.

—oh —dijo la chica comprendiendo su deseo tomando rápidamente un vaso con el liquido vital—por supuesto que debes tener sed dormiste por un día completo, abre la boca cariño.

—glup… glup… glup—Naruto bebió desesperado acercando la boca al vaso haciendo que caigan un poco en la cama, para su disgusto se acabo rápidamente—mas…mas

—claro amor solo bebe con calma no queras dormir en una cama mojada ¿o si? —dijo la mujer volviendo a repetir el proceso unas tres veces más hasta que el joven shinobi se calmo y volvió a acostase con cansancio—¿te sientes mejor?

Naruto no contesto se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados aparentemente durmiendo, verlo así hizo que la joven se enterneciera con un pañuelo seco la comisura de sus labios y dio un beso en su frente—descansa bien cariño.

.

.

El ruido contante y molesto hacia que su cabeza doliera como los mil demonios, los gritos e insultos ocasiones no eran de mucha ayuda tampoco.

—umm—se quejo Naruto abriendo lentamente los ojos su visión ya no estaba borrosa así que podía contemplar la habitación en que se encontraba— _así que no fue un sueño._

—¡hijo de puta! —se escuchaba la voz de una chica diciendo esas groserías, Naruto miro desde la cama por la ventana y pudo distinguir a lo lejos a la sacerdotisa al parecer discutiendo con un árbol, en su mano se veía como ejercía un hacha y atacaba al árbol—¡no dejare que te lo lleves fenómeno! ¡No pienso permitirlo!

—¡shion! —gritó Naruto con toda la fuerza posible pero la chica parecía no escucharlo repitió lo mismo un par de veces hasta que al fin tuvo una reacción, Shion se quedo quieta unos segundos con el hacha en alto volteo la cabeza hacia la casa, solo hizo falta que volviera a gritar su nombre para que la joven se dirija con rapidez a la casa.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —gritaba desesperada se escucho la puerta de abajo abrirse con fuerza y sus pasos por las escaleras siempre seguido por los gritos histérico de la joven— ¡¿Qué te pasa amor?!

Naruto se sorprendió a ver a la chica que abrió la puerta con una patada, no podría creer que esa mujer toda sudada con el pelo hecho un desastre la ropa sucia y gastada fuese la misma chica orgullosa que conoció hace unas semanas.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa cariño?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡¿Es ese fenómeno de dos cara?! —preguntaba con el hacha en alto mirando por todas las direcciones, no se veía el menor rastro de cordura en sus ojos, solo desesperación.

— ¡Shion estás loca! —Gritó Naruto viendo a la joven que se quedo helada a escucharlo — ¡déjame libre!

—No—dijo simplemente Shion bajando la cabeza mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

— ¡Maldita loca déjame ir! ¡No pienses que te vas a salir con la tuya loca demente! ¡La abuela Tsunade va a venir por mi y te van a…

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca! —Grito con cólera Shion clavando el hacha en el suelo, el ruido de la madera rompiéndose hizo que Naruto se quede callado—¡¿es que no te das cuenta que esto lo hago por tu bien?! ¡lo hago para protegerte! ¡¿No puedes ver eso?!

—Sh-hion…

—Tú no eres _**mi Naruto**_ —dijo con un tono oscuro mientras levantaba el hacha sosteniéndola con fuerza— ¡ _ **Mi Naruto**_ no es un ingrato! ¡ _ **Mi Naruto**_ no me llamaría de esas formas horribles, el entendería por qué hago esto, el me apoyaría! ¡Solo eres una visión de un Naruto que no existe!

—Shion cálmate me estas asustando—dijo Naruto con terror viendo como la joven tomaba el hacha con fuerza mirándolo con odio e ira en su ojos.

— ¡¿asustando?! ¡¿Yo te estoy asustando?! —Gritó Shion blandiendo el hacha— ¡Es a ese flacucho con delirio de dios, a ese vegetal, a ese ejercito de zombie a ellos es quien debes tener miedo! ¡No a mí quien trato de protegerte!

Naruto miraba en silencio los delirios de la joven, diciendo cosas sin el menor sentido, su apariencia desordenada y sus balbuceos ilógicos era toda la prueba que Naruto necesitaba para llamarla loca.

—no tengo tiempo para ver a un falso Naruto, debo acabar con esta visión—dijo con en un tono frio y oscuro, su mirada estaba vacía y perdida, acercándose a la cama levanto el hacha en alto causando el pánico y terror dentro del Uzumaki—Naruto espérame cariño, voy a dejar este falso mundo e iré a tu lado.

—¡Shion no lo hagas! —grito desesperado el jinchuriki pero sus suplicas no llegaban a los oídos de su acompañante que impulsó el arma hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No lo hagas lindura!

¡ **CRACK**!

El hacha fue clavada en la pared a pocos centímetros del Uzumaki que sudaba de terror y sus ojos estaban vidriosos con lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunto Shion sacando con esfuerzo el arma de la pared, pedazos de hormigón y polvo cayeron en la cabeza del Genin.

—Li..Lin..linu..Lindura—con esfuerzo Naruto dijo esa palabra la mirada vacía de la chica le helaba los huesos no había visto semejante nivel de locura ni siquiera en el genocida Sannin de las serpientes.

— ¿cariño? —dijo con duda la chica mientras algo de conciencia volvía a sus ojos lavandas miro a su alrededor con duda sin saber donde estaba a ver el hacha en su mano la tiro con miedo y un pequeño gritó —¡oh mi dios! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

— _Está loca_ —pensó Naruto tragando saliva mientras se movía incomodo en la cama tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar.

—¡oh mi dios! —Dijo shion cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos mirando la marca en la pared —estaba teniendo otra de mis versiones donde había una idiota e ingrata versión tuya que me insultaba, no podría soportar escuchar sus tonterías así que…. ¿estás bien cariño?

—Sí…estoy bien—dijo con duda Naruto, no queriendo despertar la furia de la mujer—no te preocupes…lindura

—oh cariño no me llames así…me avergüenzas—dijo la chica sonrojándose poniendo ambas manos en su mejillas y desviando la mirada. Incluso con su apariencia desordenada y sudada Naruto debía admitir que la chica se veía un poco linda—¿tienes hambre?

—un poco—dijo Naruto con cuidado temiendo que provoque a la chica—¿podrías darme de comer…lindura?

—pero por supuesto amor, espera aquí un momento—rápidamente la chica corrió hacia la puerta y solo cuando Naruto escucho sus pasos bajando las escaleras soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— _Tengo que ver la forma de salir de aquí_ — pensó el ninja mirando las esposas en su manos, se veían firmes y fuertes esta estaban fijamente instaladas en la cama, si Naruto pudiese usar chakra podría romperlas fácilmente pero el día anterior comprobó que esa no era una buena idea. Si en cambio usaba su fuerza bruta con mucho esfuerzo la rompería pero eso causaría una gran herida en ambas muñecas lo que provocaría un sangrado muy serio si bien eso no sería un gran problema para un jinchuriki que tiene la habilidad de sanar rápidamente ahora que su chakra estaba sellado no podría arriesgarse a una heridas tan profundas.

Naruto se mordió su pulgar abriendo una pequeña herida una pequeña cantidad de sangre salió de ella, acerco el dedo para chuparlo y a sacarlo de su boca vio que aun sangraba un poco lo que comprobaba su teoría, en su estado normal esa herida dejaría de sangrar segundos después pero esta aun no se detenía.

— _kuso_ — pensó con enojo a ver su estado su única opción seria convencer a Shion que lo libere pero eso sería algo imposible, no tenía ni un objeto para poder forzar la cerradura y abrir las esposas.

—Cariño espero que tengas hambre porque hice mucho ramen tal como a ti te gusta—dijo Shion entrando con una bandeja con dos tazones humeantes.

—¿Cómo sabes que amo el ramen? —pregunto Naruto no recordaba haberlo mencionado en la misión.

—es algo que no cambia en mis visiones no importa tu personalidad edad en todas siempre he visto que amas el ramen es algo que no cambia—comento con una sonrisa que se borro rápidamente—por desgracia ese amor no se aplica a mí ya que te he visto reemplazándome con esa copia mía y esa pecho plano o otra mujerzuelas ¡por kami! ¡Incluso te he visto con hombres!

—¿hombres? —Dijo Naruto sorprendido a escuchar esa declaración —¡yo no haría algo así!

—Claro que no, _**mi Naruto**_ no haría algo como eso—dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla—digo la sola idea de que un odioso pelo de pato abuse de _**mi Naruto**_ teniendo relaciones de sadomasoquismo es realmente asquerosa. *****

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Naruto con la cara azul mientras sentía ganas de vomitar, pero a pensar sobre un odioso pelo de pato solo una persona le vino a la mente—espera un momento ¿estás hablando de Sasuke?

—Sí estoy hablando de ese Uchiha—dijo Shion arrugando el ceño con repugnancia— realmente estoy preocupada por ti en muchas ocasiones vi que seguías a ese cretino obsesionado con la idea de llevarlo a casa.

—Sasuke es mi mejor amigo casi como un hermano para mí—dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido—yo le prometí a Sakura-chan que lo traería a casa

—sakura-chan—dijo shion con enojo—¡siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Siempre estas detrás de esa maldita pelo chicle! ¡Por amor de kami-sama! ¡Incluso en ese mundo donde eran unos jodidos hermanos eso no te detuvo para ir tras esa perra! *****

— ¡No hables así de Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto con enojo a escuchar como su compañera era insultada.

—¡¿Por qué defiendes a una cretina como ella?! ¡¿No ves que solo te usa para que traigas a ese cretino?! ¡Ella solo te usa y no se preocupa por tus sentimientos! —dijo Shion con enojo levantándose de su silla moviendo los brazos mientras hablaba con ira—¡Cuando no es esa pecho plano, es ese cretino o esa copia barata mía! ¡Esa es la peor de todas! ¡¿Por qué ese flacucho no la dejo muerta?! ¡Así neji-san no debió dar su vida por una inútil como ella!

— ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡neji aun está vivo! —grito Naruto irritado a escuchar las locuras de la chica frente suyo.

—¡tú no lo entiendes! ¡Yo he visto como muere tratando de salvar a esa inútil! ¡No puedo creer que alguien tan noble como Neji-san esté relacionado con esa perdedora! —Dijo Shion con enfado golpeando con su puño el mueble causando que uno de los platos caigan al suelo ensuciando todo—¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! ¡Ahora voy a tener que limpiar todo esto! ¡¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de consideración?! ¡Te cocino, te cuido y así me agradeces!

—¡¿agradecerte?! ¡Me tienes prisionero por todos los cielos! —grito Naruto con enojo.

—¡un ingrato eso es lo que eres un ingrato! ¡Me duelen mis manos por cortar todos esos árboles para protegerte y así es como me agradeces! —gritaba Shion con furia—¡que te jodan! ¡Si quieres actuar como un cretino te dejare solo tal vez unos días sin comida y agua te haga ser un poco más agradecido!

—¡Shiooon! —Gritó Naruto viendo como la joven empezaba a salir del cuarto sin voltearlo a ver cerró la puerta con fuerza, su rostro estaba rojo al gritar desesperado moviéndose en la cama—¡shioooon!

.

.

Su garganta estaba seca habían pasado horas desde ese incidente, Naruto había intentado liberarse pero el resultado fue un gran ardor en sus muñecas y tobillos, pero lo peor era que en ese momento tenia deseos de ir al baño.

—¡shiooon! —gritó de nuevo Naruto sentía como todo los desechos de su cuerpo se agitaba dentro suyo luchando por salir causándole dolor pero no podría hacer algo tan humillante como eso —¡shioooon!

—¡ahhhh! —gritó Naruto tratando de contenerse podría sentir como toda esa basura que su cuerpo no necesitaba se esforzaba por salir, sus ojos lagrimeaban por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza sabía que no podría aguantar más y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo no pueda mas y se relaje para dejar salir todo—¡demonio! ¡Shion por amor de dios! ¡shion!

Naruto volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ver algo que lo distraiga lo cual era difícil ya que el cuarto estaba vacío lo único que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era una gran cantidad de cucarachas y otros insectos en el suelo comiendo los restos de ramen en el suelo y el plato que estaba en el mueble a su lado, la escena era asquerosa y temía que unos de esos bichos se subiera a la cama caminando por su cuerpo a veces sentía un cosquilleo en el cuerpo por lo cual se movía a cada rato para ahuyentarlos pero el movimiento solo avivaba su deseo de ir al baño.

.

.

—Realmente que tu amigo Chouji salga con esa kunoichi de kumo era algo que no me esperaba aunque ambos hacen una buena pareja—comentaba sonriente Shion mientras con un trapo limpiaba el ramen en el suelo, de nuevo su expresión cambio por una más sombría—Aunque la idea de que salgas con esa estúpida pelirroja cuatro ojos es algo realmente repugnante. *****

Naruto miraba el techo en silencio ignorando lo que decía la joven su orgullo fue roto en pedazos. Al final no pudo resistir el impulsó de la naturaleza

—esa pequeña pelo chicle siempre molestándote con sus explosiones y esa zorra pelirroja tratándote como su mascota ¿Quiénes se creen esas magas cretinas? *****

La espalda del uzumaki aun le dolía por pasar un largo tiempo inclinado para que su cuerpo no toque la porquería que salió de su cuerpo.

—Me gustaría que existiera esos aviones y que ambos podamos volar en uno de ellos lejos—comentaba shion—los aviones son unas cosas realmente interesante en ellos se pueden volar por los aires a diferencia de los autos y trenes o barcos esto son capaces de….

Al final su cuerpo no pudo resistir estar en esa incomoda posición los calambres y el ardor pudieron más que él y termino acostando todo su cuerpo en la cama cubierta de sus propias heces.

—Inglaterra parece ser un hermoso país es una lástima que no exista me hubiera encantado ver el puente de Londres…

Paso unas horas en sus propias heces hasta que al fin Shion apareció, Naruto se sentía humillado a recordar como lloro como un bebe a verla suplicando que lo deje ir para limpiarse. Al final ella tuvo que darle un baño de esponja y cambiar el colchón y sabanas con él en la cama ya que la chica no tenía pensado liberarlo.

—el puente de Londres se va a caer, se va a caer, se va a caer, el puente de Londres se va a caer mi bella dama…

.

.

—jajaja entonces todo los anbu me siguieron por haber pintado los monumentos a los hokage—comento Naruto riéndose junto con shion había pasado tres días desde que empezaron a vivir en ese lugar y ambos se la pasaban hablando y descubriendo cosas nuevas del otro por ejemplo Naruto descubrió que odiaba a esa chica con toda su alma.

—oh cariño ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —pregunto shion cubriendo su risa con su mano su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y se veían ojeras en sus ojos.

—Es porque yo seré el hokage más grande de todos los tiempos…

Deseaba golpearle en la cara tirarla al suelo y estrangula su cuello con fuerza golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—y lo lograras cariños no tengo duda de que ese futuro se hará realidad.

—voy a asegurarme de que ese destino se cumpla dattebayo

Verla luchar por respirar sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus manos para liberarla pero eso seria inútil el no la soltaría hasta que sus ojos pierdan todo brillo y su cuerpo quede quieto el no dejaría de ahorcarla hasta que muera.

—¿Qué quieres comer hoy cariño? —preguntó Shion poniéndose de pie

—hmmm creo que tengo ganas de comer pollo al horno claro si no te es mucha molestia lindura—respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—no es molestia cariño después de todo es el deber de una esposa—dijo Shion sonriendo mientras salía del cuarto—también te hare una rica ensalada.

—suena delicioso—comento Naruto feliz—solo no olvides que odio…

—los tomates ya lo sé no te preocupes—termino la oración Shion bajando las escaleras.

—Muérete—dijo Naruto en voz baja mirando con odio la puerta con desprecio en estos últimos días tuvo que actuar como un estúpido enamorado para no despertar la furia de la chica, esa horrible experiencia de los primeros días era algo que no quería repetir. Por eso actuaba todo cariñoso con la chica y gracias a eso ella había aflojado un poco las cadenas haciendo que tuviera más liberta de movimiento y pudiese sentarse de nuevo cosa que agradecía ya que así podría comer por si mismo y no ser alimentado por la joven como si de un bebe se tratase.

—pronto muy pronto—dijo Naruto mirando el techo su plan para escapar estaba dando sus primeros pasos solo debía aguantar toda esta tontería por una noche y después podría al fin decirle adiós a este maldito cuarto, no mas esposas, no mas charlas sin sentidos, no mas hacer sus necesidades en una maldita bacinica y lo más importante no mas Shion—Sí, no mas Shion, no mas locura.

.

.

—hmm este es el mejor pollo que he comido en mi vida—comento Naruto mordiendo la carne con gusto—tengo suerte de tener una esposa que sabe cocinar tan bien.

—ohh cariño estas exagerando—se rio avergonzada Shion cubriendo su rostro.

—¿mugyuu? ¿Tú no vas a comer? —preguntó Naruto dejando la carne en el plato.

—oh no tengo hambre no te preocupes por mi amor—dijo Shion con una ligera sonrisa.

—Shion haz bajado mucho de peso estos días me preocupas—dijo Naruto con seriedad.

—Es que no tengo hambre—dijo Shion bajando la cabeza.

—Me preocupo por ti lindura—dijo Naruto con preocupación

—¿en serio? —pregunto esperanzada Shion levantando la cabeza sonrojada.

—por supuesto que sí, qué clase de persona seria si no me preocupara por la futura madre de mis hijos—comento Naruto con una sonrisa provocando que la joven se avergüence mas.

—oh cariño que cosas dices—dijo avergonzada shion levantándose de su asiento—voy a servirme un plato para que comamos juntos.

—Nada me haría más feliz—dijo Naruto viendo como shion salía del cuarto —excepto salir de este maldito lugar y no volver a ver tu horrible rostro.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto tomo un hueso del pollo uno bien grande y grueso y lo guardo bajo el colchón, cuando esté completamente solo lo usaría para abrir la cerradura, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

—Eso estuvo delicioso—dijo shion limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

—pero lindura aun no terminaste tu plato—comento Naruto chupándose los dedos, si bien Shion estaba completamente desquiciada no podría negar que cocinaba bien.

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre…no después de ver "eso" —dijo Shion con una expresión sombría—¿crees que estaremos juntos por siempre?

—no te preocupes yo me asegurare de ello lindura—respondió Naruto antes de bostezar un poco—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es otra de tus visiones?

—sí, últimamente se han hecho más largas y constante, me cuesta diferenciarlas de la vida real—dijo Shion con la mirada perdida — ¿esto es real?

—Por supuesto que sí, este momento juntos es real—dijo Naruto limpiándose la manos con un pañuelo, se sentía un poco cansado mientras hablaba—no le hagas caso a esas visiones ridículas la mayoría son tonterías solo recuerda que te amo y siempre lo hare.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces oír eso cariño—comento Shion —voy a ir a ordeñar a la vaca se está acabando la leche no te importa que te deje solo un tiempo.

—Claro que no lindura—respondió Naruto lanzando un pequeño suspiro—tu ocúpate de ordeñar a esa vaca yo te esperare aquí.

—Volveré pronto a hacerte compañía—dijo Shion saliendo del cuarto, Naruto apenas escucho sus pasos bajando la escalera saco el hueso y lo partió a la mitad empezó a morderlo para crear una punta firme y dura lo suficiente como para poder abrir las cerraduras.

No era una tarea sencilla y requería esfuerzo y delicadeza para hacer el hueso lo suficientemente fino para que entre pero lo bastante grueso para que no se rompa, esto era algo que debía agradecer al viejo pervertido que le enseño a hacerlo durante su viaje de entrenamiento.

— _ero-sennin muriendo por su antiguo estudiante que ridículo_ —pensó Naruto recordando una de las tantas visiones que le había comentado Shion, casi sentía lastima por la chica esa horrible experiencia con ese ser maligno debió haberle roto la cordura y por eso inventaba diferente mundos y realidades en su cabeza, lo más probable es que Sakura o Kakashi u otro de sus compañero de Konoha que estaba en la misión le conto sobre su vida y por eso ella sabia tantas cosas sobre él.

—si claro como si ahhh ellas en serio ahhh pudiese ver el futuro—comento Naruto entre bostezo mientras miraba como le quedo el hueso—eso debería servir.

Naruto miro las esposas un tiempo su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado seguramente por la buena cena que tuvo momentos atrás.

— _hmm lo mejor será que descanse y cuando tenga toda mis energías sigo con mi plan_ — pensó mientras guardaba el hueso bajo el colchón y se acomodaba para tomar una merecida siesta, cuando despertara luego de liberarse debería noquear a Shion y llevarla consigo de nuevo a konoha para que tsunade-obachan se encargue de ella, ohhh como deseaba poder ver a shion usando esas camisas de fuerza y siendo arrastrada por dos hombres vestido de blancos. Con esos dulces pensamientos se fue a dormir.

.

.

—fiuu fiuu fiuu—el silbido de una hermosa y conocida melodía despertó a Naruto que lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que la melodía salía de Shion que se encontraba de pie frente a una tabla de planchar, la plancha estaba parada a un lado y la joven ponía unos dedos dentro de un vaso de agua—el puente de londr…

—umm—murmuró Naruto despertando se sentía realmente cansado quiso limpiarse sus ojos con las manos pero no pudo moverlas más de unos centímetros ya que de nuevo esta estaban bien firme impidiendo sus movimientos.

—oh buenos días cariño ¿dormiste bien?—pregunto Shion mientras movía sus húmedos dedos haciendo que unas gotas caiga en la plancha brotando humo de vapor.

—ehhh buenos días—saludo Naruto bostezando aun se sentía cansado.

—sabes cariño deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso cuando comes—dijo Shion mientras le mostraba el trozo de hueso que Naruto había hecho, haciendo que el sueño despeje el cuerpo del Uzumaki—encontré esto bajo tu colchón mientras limpiaba.

—jejeje si soy algo desordenado a veces—se rio Naruto nervioso mirando el hueso—lo siento.

—o no te preocupes amor los accidentes ocurren—dijo shion mirando la punta del hueso—aunque es extraño que tenga esta forma, me pregunto si….

Shion se acerco a las muñecas de Naruto y puso la punta en la cerradura de las esposas— ¿tenias pensado usar esto para liberarte?

—…—Naruto se quedo en silencio a verse descubierto no se le ocurría ni una mentira para convencerla, el terror invadió su cuerpo y trago saliva.

—Ya veo—dijo simplemente Shion mientras tiraba el hueso al suelo y camino a la plancha de nuevo—realmente quería creer que esa visión era una mentira que _**mi Naruto**_ no intentaría escapar de mí pero aun así dudaba un poco así que puse un poco de droga en tu comida para ver si al final harías algo como esto.

Shion volvió a mojar sus dedos y tirar gotas a la plancha creando un poco de vapor sus ojos estaba vacío sin la menor expresión.

—realmente quería creer que esas palabras y cumplidos que esas agradables charlas eran reales que tú en serio me amabas—comento con tristeza volteándose—pero todo eso era mentira ¿verdad?

—Shion yo te amo lindura—dijo Naruto tratando de sonreír la mirada vacía de la chica le preocupaba y le hacía sentir en peligro—yo tan solo quería poder caminar y ayudarte con las tareas de la casa

— ¡mentiroso! —Gritó Shion con enojo mientras escondía sus ojos bajo su flequillo— ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡Un ingrato! ¡Tu ibas a llevarme a un loquero!

—yo no iba a hacer eso sabes que te amo lindu…

—¡no me llames lindura! —Interrumpió Shion tirando el vaso con agua contra una pared rompiéndolo en pedazos— ¡no quiero escuchar eso de un mentiroso!

—shion tu no entiendes—trato de hablar Naruto —no sé porque _**ese Naruto**_ tenía pensado hacerte algo tan horrible pero yo no soy _**ese Naruto,**_ yo quería poder tener más libertad para ayudarte en casa no soporto ver como haces todo ese trabajo y no descansas ni un poco yo solo quiero cuidarte lo juro.

—¿lo juras? —pregunto Shion levantando la cabeza.

—lo juro—dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—sí lo sé—dijo Shion riendo en voz baja haciendo que Naruto suspire con alivio al parecer la había calmado—sé que los mentirosos también pueden jurar.

—No, no, no te equivocas amor yo no estoy mintiendo—dijo Naruto alarmado—en serio solo es que no me acostumbro a vivir así siempre acostado y sin poder moverme eso no es para mí.

—entiendo cariño creo que ya entiendo todo—dijo Shion con una pequeña sonrisa—pues solo será cuestión que te acostumbre, sé que será algo difícil pero con el tiempo te gustara vivir aquí.

—Shion yo no puedo aceptar eso, soy un ninja no puedo quedarme quieto en un solo lugar tengo que moverme y hacer ejercicio—trato de razonar Naruto.

—no puedo permitir eso cariño ser shinobi es un oficio muy peligroso, lo mejor para ti es quedarte aquí conmigo.

—Shion eso no puede ser—dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—ahhh—suspiro Shion con cansancio—hace muchos años en una de las minas de mi país había un grupo de nobles que obligaba a esclavos a buscar diamante en las minas, a veces algunos esclavos escapaban ¿sabes que hacían con ellos?

—seguramente lo mataban—respondió Naruto arrugando el ceño de nuevo Shion se ponía a hablar de cosas al azar y sin sentido aunque tal vez sea lo mejor mientras más se distraía menor seria su enojo hacia él—cuando era un niño tuve una misión donde un loco usaba esclavos en su mina y cuando alguien cometía algo que no le gustara este lo enterraba vivo.

—pues sí que es un idiota, eso es como convertir en chatarra un buen auto sólo porque se rompió un neumático—comento riéndose Shion haciendo que Naruto se calme un poco a ver que su enojo se había ido—este grupo de nobles cuando capturaban a un esclavo se aseguraban de que seguirían trabajando pero también se aseguraban de que nunca más volvieran a huir. A esa operación la llamaban la cojera… y es lo que voy a hacerte ahora para mi propia seguridad…

—¿Qué? Shion tu no…

—…Y para la tuya también…

—…puedes hablar…

—…Créeme es preciso…

—…en serio…

—…protegerte de ti mismo. —shion al terminar su oración se agacho preocupando a Naruto que no dejaba de hablar con miedo.

—shion…lindura lo que seas que pienses hacer por favor no lo hagas—suplico Naruto con pánico mientras veía como Shion se levantaba con el Hacha en su manos sujetándolo con fuerza abrazándolo en su pecho—¡oh por dios! ¡Shion no! ¡Me quedare aquí! ¡No saldré siquiera de la cama! ¡Por favor! ¡oh dios por favor no me cortes!

—No habrá ningún problema—dijo ella y su rostro tenía ese aspecto vacío, desconectado, ese aspecto de perpleja indiferencia, saco la sabanas blanca tirándola al suelo dejando ver los pies desnudo del Uzumaki que trataba de moverlo, de retroceder, de apartarse de ella, trató de alzarlas, de recogerlas de hacerlas menos vulnerables pero era inútil no podría moverlas debido a las esposas—solo será un pequeño momento de dolor y todo terminara.

— ¡Shion no lo hagas por lo que más quieras en este mundo detente! —suplicaba Naruto mirando como ella impulsaba el hacha hacia atrás determinada a clavarla en su pierna— ¡piensa en nuestros hijos!

— ¿eh? ¿Nuestros hijos? —pregunto sacudida shion que había movido el hacha para cometer su acto sangriento pero se detuvo a mitad del camino a escuchar a su amado.

— ¡sí piensa en ellos! ¡Nuestro pequeño Kichiro no podra jugar al futbol con su padre y nuestra amada Chieko-chan no podra bailar con su padre el día de su boda! ¡¿En serio quieres quitarnos esos hermosos momentos juntos?! —Aullaba Naruto presa del mayor terror que sintió en su vida, gracias a dios había podido reaccionar rápido y usar la carta de los hijos que siempre fue la debilidad de Shion.

—tienes razón no puedo hacerle eso a mis hijos—dijo Shion aflojando el agarre del arma mientras volvía un poco de brillo a sus ojos.

— ¡por supuesto que no puedes! Piensa en esos bellos momento familiares que me perdería! —gritaba Naruto viendo como su plan para calmarla resultaba— ¡si haces algo como eso serias una horrible madre!

— ¡yo no quiero ser una horrible madre! —gritó shion abrazando el hacha con miedo—¡no quiero que mis hijos me odien!

—¡si me cortas las piernas ellos te odiaran! —Dijo Naruto sabiendo que era ahí donde más le dolía—¡ni siquiera tsunade-obachan es capaz de hacer crecer un miembro apuntado!

—¿hacer crecer? —pregunto Shion mientras sus ojos volvían a perder su brillo—claro tal vez ella no pueda pero esa pelo chicle si puede lo hizo con tu brazo.

—¡espera shion! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?! —gritó desesperado Naruto viendo como Shion tomaba el hacha con una sonrisa sádica.

—claro cuando aceptes vivir conmigo ella podra hacerte crecer las piernas de nuevo y así podrás jugar con nuestros pequeños—decía shion sonriendo sádicamente puso horizontal el filo del hacha con los tendones de su fuerte muñeca resaltados, deslizó la mano derecha por el mango del hacha casi hasta la cabeza de acero. Más abajo lo tomo con la mano izquierda y abrió las piernas como un leñador— ¡jajajajajajaja!

—¡shion no lo hagas maldita loca! ¡No volverán a crecer por dios! ¡lo que dices es imposible! —gritaba Naruto desesperado haciendo fuerza para romper las esposas en su muñecas sintiendo como esto abría heridas graves en él pero eso no le importaba si no hacia algo pronto su vida como shinobi terminaría.

—¡ella lo hará! ¡jajajaja! ¡Al final esa pecho plano no es tan inútil! ¡jajaja! —su risa era oscura y maliciosa llena de locura provocando que Naruto haga más fuerza escuchaba como la madera donde las esposas estaban atadas empezaba a crujir solo un poco, un poco y sus manos serian libres.

—¡el puente de Londres se va a caer! —El hacha bajo silbando y se enterró en la pierna izquierda de Naruto, justo arriba del tobillo.

—¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —el dolor estalló en su cuerpo en una oleada gigantesca. Sangre de un rojo oscuro mancho su rostro, las paredes y las sabanas, oyó el crujido del hacha contra el hueso cuando ella la levantaba. Miró sin poder creerlo la sabana se ponía roja y los dedos del pie se agitaban.

—¡se va a caer, se va a caer! —Shion alzo el hacha otra vez y volvió a descargarla el pelo se le había soltado y le colgaba alrededor del rostro vacio—¡el puente de Londres se va a caer!

—¡Kyyaaaaaaaa! —Naruto trató de incorporarse a despecho del dolor en la pierna y comprendió con horror que la pierna se movía pero el pie no. A mover la pierna todo lo que lograba era ampliar el corte del hacha, abrirlo como una boca, aun con el dolor nublando su mente comprendió que el pie ahora estaba unido a la pierna sólo por la carne de la pantorrilla antes de que el hacha volviera a caer directamente sobre esa carne, acabando de cortarla y hundiéndose profundamente en el colchón. Los resortes gimieron y resonaron al igual que los gritos de Naruto—¡aaahhhhahhh!

—Solo uno más cariño, uno más y habremos terminado—dijo Shion moviéndose al otro lado de la cama al tiempo que Naruto se revolcaba en la cama apretando las sabanas con fuerza y gritando a todo pulmón

—¡el puente de Londres se va a caer! —Voy a cantar Shion tomando impulso con el hacha—¡mi bella dama!

—¡ahhhhhhh! —la agonía volvía a repetirse esta vez en su pie derecho, sus gritos eran más roncos y agudos, este sufrimiento era algo que nunca había experimentado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su rostro solo expresaba dolor puro.

—listo cariño ahora solo falta una cosa para terminar—dijo Shion tirando el hacha a un lado después de terminar con el pie derecho, tomo la plancha y con ella se acerco primero al pie izquierdo—no puedo suturar, no tengo tiempo y los torniquetes no sirven en estos casos no hay punto central de presión. Tengo que cauterizar.

Ella se inclino tomando la plancha con una mano y la pierna con la otra tratando de que este quieta pero el rubio movía la pierna desesperado, grito incluso más a sentir el metal caliente sobre el muñón en carne viva y sangrante, se levanto un humo de olor dulce.

—¡ahhhhhhhhh! —Shion dejo la plancha sobre el muñón un buen tiempo antes de soltarlo e ir por la pierna derecha para repetir el proceso—¡kyyyyaaaahhhhhh!

—bien creo que hemos terminado—comento Shion dejando la plancha sobre la tabla, Naruto se había quedado inconsciente debido al dolor pero aun así daba espasmo sobre la cama—te pondrás bien cariño juntos seremos capaces de superar esto, solo nos tomara algo de tiempo pero ya verás que al final seremos una familia feliz.

Se acerco a la cara del genin y le dio un beso en los labios que duro unos largos segundos, con su mano ensangrentada acaricio una de sus mejillas manchándola con su propia sangre.

—Te amo tanto—dijo besando su frente llena de sudor. Mientras lagrimas de dolor caían en los ojos de ambos.

.

.

Era un bello crepúsculo el que se veía desde ese lugar desconocido se podría sentir la naturaleza por el aire y la calma. Era una vista hermosa a pesar de todos eso arboles tardados, desde la ventana y sentado en una silla Naruto podría ver a los pájaros volando en el cielo.

Paso tres meses desde que había empezado a vivir en esta pequeña pero cómoda choza, no era un mal lugar debía admitir siempre y cuando sea un buen chico y no haga nada malo, a veces ayudaba a limpiar y si era muy bueno Shion lo dejaba salir por unos minutos afuera a respirar el aire fresco, si hubiese sido un buen chico desde el principio podría haber sentido el verde césped bajos sus pies y podría ser mas útil para su amada esposa.

—Cariño tengo malas noticias—dijo Shion con tristeza acercándose a Naruto —me vino el periodo aun no estoy embarazada.

—No te sientas mal lindura—dijo Naruto sonriendo con pena después del primer mes en casa Shion quiso intentar agrandar la familia pero Naruto actuó como un cretino idiota negándose al noble gesto de la joven pero nada que dos semanas sin comer ni beber y estar cubierto de sus propias heces no podría cambiar, con el tiempo supo que todo lo que hacia Shion era por su bien—ya llegara el momento en que nuestra pequeña crezca dentro tuyo.

—tienes razón no hay que perder las esperanzas—dijo Shion sonriendo—voy a preparar la cena.

—claro amor —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, con el tiempo aprendió a amar a su esposa si bien al principio fue un idiota con el esfuerzo de Shion que siempre procuraba hacerlo andar en el camino correcto gracias a sus duros pero justos castigos, se convirtió en un buen hombre. Él solo esperaba que cuando nazca su primera o primer hijo shion cumpla su promesa y lo lleve a ver a su antigua compañera para hacerle crecer de nuevo ambas piernas ya que las visiones de Shion eran ciertas lo averiguo de primera mano cuando su primer, segundo tercero y noveno intento de escape fallaron, aunque eso fue algo bueno si hubiese resultado ahora mismo no sería capaz de sentir la calidez de este hogar, incluso aunque no cumpla su promesa Naruto no se quejaría ya que aquí tiene todo lo que necesitas…además de que si lo hace Shion tendría que castigarlo de nuevo.

—fiuuu fiuuu fiuuu—se escucho el silbido de la melodía favorita de su esposa lo que provoco que se estremezca a recordar "ese castigo" su cuerpo tembló y apretó sus puños cerros sus ojos tratando de no llorar Shion le había dicho en incontables ocasiones que odiaba verlo llorar, y él era un buen esposo incapaz de hacer algo que su amada esposa odie por eso no lloraba para no hacerla sentir mal ya que si ella se sentía mal de nuevo a causa de sus lloriqueos…entonces como castigo no podría ver a sus hijos…o cualquier otra cosa.

Y el realmente quería ver a sus hijos lo deseaba con toda su alma por eso apretó los diente con fuerza esforzándose por no llorar ya que si ella subía y veía aunque sea solo un lagrima el castigo se haria y no habria suplicas escusas, ni nada que pudiese evitarlo.

—el puente de Londres se va a caer, se va a caer, se va a caer, el puente de Londres se va a caer, mi bella dama…

.

.

 **Ohhhhh el amor joven. ¿No es bello ver cómo a pesar de las discusiones y peleas en una pareja al final todo se resuelva? Al final nuestro querido rubio acepto los sentimientos de la dulce y tierna Shion-chan ¿eso no le hace feliz?**

 **En esta última parte hago referencia de unos fic de mis rivales en el reto.**

 ***el primer fic es de arte12 con su fic "confesando los sentimientos" un fic yaoi de naruto x sasuke si alguien quiere leerlo dejo link.**

 **/temas/confesando-los-sentimientos-ma.78241/**

 ***la segunda referencia es de Markie con su fic titulado "pecado" una historia incesto de naruto x Sakura, ella es la ganadora de la actividad si quieren leer su trabajo dejo link.**

 **/temas/m-pecado-incest.78212/**

 ***la tercera referencia es de mi rival Gajeel Redfox he tenido el placer de competir contra él en otros retos, su fic es sobre la pareja canonica de chouji x karui….¿en serio esa pareja en canon? Quiero decir ¿soy el único que no entiende esa pareja? ¿en qué momento ellos se enamoraron? En todo caso su fic es divertido y tiene un poco de narutoxkarin.**

 **/temas/m-situaciones-del-amor.78193/**

 ***y la última referencia es de mi propia mano el fic de "el familiar de Louise la zero" (¿publicidad? ¿Dónde?) Un crossover de Naruto y zero no tsukaima si quieren darle un vistazo miren en mi perfil.**

 **También todo el fic es una referencia del libro misery de mi autor favorito Stephen King, por supuesto esto no le llega ni a los tobillo de su trabajo recomiendo que lean su obra pero si son más del audio visual que leer tiene una película que es muy buena pero no es tan sangrienta como el libro.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo y con esto esta dulce historia de amor termina espero que la disfruten a pesar de mis fallos de ortografía, tiempo, verbo y de mas en la que siempre he sido un tonto. Y desgraciadamente a ser un two-shot no habrá más capitulo y terminara aquí se que es una lástima pero no se preocupen le aseguro que ambos estarán juntos por siempre.**

 **Y para siempre.**


End file.
